powerrangersboomfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League/Power Rangers Issue 4
description to be added. include all DEBUTS or FINAL APPEARANCES Synopsis Superman is determined to help the Power Rangers return to their dimension before the teens learn the pain of losing their entire planet. Billy and Cyborg have a plan that could save the day, but it seems impossible—unless there’s a Large Hadron Collider available?Comixology Plot Billy and Cyborg are creating and examining mathematical physics formulas and calculations on a dry erase board for the purpose creating a warp in space powerful enough to open a portal to the Universe of the Power Rangers. Zack asks Kimberly how they are doing and she humorously responds that she only understands every one of six words the group says but every time that the scientists of the Hadron Collider, Billy and Cyborg smile and nod, it means they are making progress. Zack is still upset over what happened with his parents and thinks that the argument he had with them will be the last conversation he will ever have with his mother and father. Kimberly reassures him it won't be the last of anything and he'll have plenty of time to argue about other things and make up with them over nothing. Billy and Cyborg announce they have cracked the code to create a dimensional warp in space, but they need something from their world to match the dimensional frequency, otherwise they will be transported to a random universe. Trini says that without the Zords, Power Coins or Wrist Communicators Brainiac's drones stole, they have nothing with them that can do that. Tommy confesses that he still has his Dragon Dagger and that ever since the Dragonzord was taken, he has felt it "pull" towards the Dragonzord. Billy confesses that they need to create the warp from the Collider away from Earth One, otherwise it will create a singularity that could collapse the planet from the inside if it malfunctions. Wonder Woman suggests they move the Collider so they can travel safely. A researcher protests as it is too big to lift and too deep underground, worried the heroes might damage it. Wonder Woman reassures the researcher they will be extra careful and asks Green Lantern if he can hold it in place while she and Superman lift it up. Green Lantern says he needs the schematics first so he can form an image in his mind to properly support the Hadron Collider with his Power Ring's construct. Once Green Lantern focuses his ring around the Collider, Superman and Wonder Woman lift it into the air while Batman transports the other League members and the Rangers on the Javelin into space. Once in position above the Earth, the Collider becomes a warp gate and Green Lantern uses the Dragon Dagger to open the portal to the correct frequency, though Tommy states he wants it returned to him after Green Lantern is done. Cyborg activates the Collider and the Javelin prepares to fly into the gate. Tommy asks what will happen if it does not work, with Cyborg saying it will be a "giant hyper-efficient superhero shredder". Flash jokes that with his speed, he is the only one that can tell if they are being torn apart so he'll let everyone know. The Javelin enters the portal, only to see Angel Grove inside a dome. Trini and Jason ask how do they fight to get inside, but Wonder Woman and Cyborg say it isn't that simple as the process has started. When Brainiac "domes" a city, the surrounding shield is impenetrable and any attempt to stop the shrinking process could render the molecules unstable and tear everything apart. This upsets Zack as he believes they are just going to let their friends and loved ones get taken. Zack refuses to let things play out despite Wonder Woman saying the plan is to retrieve Angel Grove once it is shrunken down. Zack runs and tries to save his mother and father when he sees them. Zack tries to apologize to them for not being honest and yelling at them, but the dome mutes out all sound so his parents cannot hear him. His parents say how much they love him despite Zack being unable to hear them. He stretches out his hand to his mother and promises to save them with his friends somehow before a blinding light appears and the city is taken by Brainiac's ship via teleport beam. The next panel opens where the comic first started in Issue 1 with the Rangers in despair over losing Angel Grove and Superman trying to reassure them that they can get it back. He tells Zack he knows how he feels as he lost his home too but unlike Krypton, he can still get Angel Grove back for them. Given that all of Angel Grove is shrunk, Zordon and the Command Center are also captured inside a bottle with the city so there is no way to contact him or Alpha 5. Superman uses his telescopic vision to see that Brainiac's ship is in low orbit. Jason says they are going with the League, Cyborg thinks they are a liability without their powers, but Batman protests this and they are coming with them. Knowing Brainiac's modus operandi of collecting data on planets, Batman and Wonder Woman say his next phase is to attack the Ranger's world and then destroy it. Wonder Woman suggests that the Rangers could serve as a support strike team to aid in battle on the ship while a defense team of League members protect the civilians on Earth from attack, with the Dark Knight saying that is a good plan and he has brought some gear for the Rangers to compensate for the lack of their Ranger Powers. Batman loaded the Javelin with devices and armor from the Watchtower's Trophy Room, mostly spare superhero costume gear and confiscated super villain costumes and tech. Batman gives Jason the Sword of Azrael, Zack gets the Atom Axe and Kimberly gets Green Arrow's bow and a Boxing Glove Arrow, which Flash admits is a little weird and goofy but Kimberly says it makes perfect sense to her. Jason is worried that they still need to protect their identities while holding a hooded helmet. The team put on various familiar looking outfits and Superman goes out first as a diversion so the others can get past the defenses of the ship. Cyborg docks the Javelin onto Brainiac's ship and the team bursts in, with Trini using Katana's sword and Billy using Prometheus's trident to hack up some of Brainiac's drones. Cyborg finds a terminal to access the main computer to find where Angel Grove is being kept, asking Billy to buy him some time until he can find it. He instead finds where the Morphers and Power Coins are hidden and tells Superman where it is. Superman races off to retrieve them while the others hold back Brainaic's endless waves of drones. Superman comes back in mere seconds and tosses the coins to the Rangers as he repels the drones long enough so the kids can morph. Zack is the first to try, but a powerful beam of energy knocks him down in the middle of morphing and he de-morphs. The attacker is revealed to be Cyborg, who has been infected with Brainiac's A.I. and now has his symbol on his chest. Batman tries to get through to the human part of Victor Stone, but fails as Brainiac simply shoots Batman with Cyborg's sonic cannon and knocks him back. Billy evades Cyborg's fire long enough to fully morph into the Blue Ranger, pleading for Cyborg to stop. Brainiac responds: "Cyborg is Mine. Your City is Mine. Soon your world will end. Humanity is over." Billy runs and power slides toward Cyborg and says that he is so sorry, impaling him through the chest with his Power Lance and Prometheus's trident... To Be Continued Errors *''to be added'' Notes *The Rangers utilize weaponry and costumes from the Justice League armory and trophy room until they recover their morphers. **'Weapons:' The Sword of Azrael, The Atom Axe, Green Arrow's Bow, a Boxing Glove Arrow, Katana's sword, Prometheus's Trident, Hawkgirl's mace. **'Costume items: '''The Red Hood's costume (Jason), Katana's Costume (Trini), Prometheus's Battle Armor (Billy), Lex Luthor's Power Suit (Tommy), Hawkgirl's Helmet (Kimberly), Nightwing's mask and spare kevlar suit (Zack). *Jason wearing the spare Red Hood costume is ironic given that he has an identical first name to its original wearer. ('Jason''' Lee Scott and Jason Todd) *The mention of matching dimensional frequency is an old staple of DC Comics in terms of traveling to alternate Earths, as one must match the vibrational frequency of a specific Earth when passing through the dimensional barrier in order to be transported to the correct destination. External Links *Issue 4 on the DC Database